Obscure Intentions
by MaximumRide-Fang
Summary: Have you ever wanted to have the Akatsuki come to your world? Have you ever wanted to mess with them and screw with their minds? This is a story told in three parts, of a friendship that remains strong as it crosses time and space while facing obstacles most foul and pasts that just can't stay secret. Part two.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…I just get roped into writing series with him!

**Obscure Intentions**

By. MaximumRide-Fang & DemonWolf1000

chapter 1: And years go by

I sat hidden behind the couch, my back pressed against it. Ali really didn't like me doing this. She didn't like it when I snuck off and read ahead of her and the others. Most of the main members of the Pack had long since finished reading all the available volumes of the manga and watched the episodes of Naruto. They still made me wait. They wanted to be there for "support" if I came across something "upsetting" (mostly to make fun of me really). Ali didn't want me running off and as she said "Do something stupid and upset my master plan to take over the universe!" She wasn't so much talking about me ruining her plan as she was anxious that I would do 'something stupid'. She was now hovering around and watching me like a hawk. I will admit that I probably gave her a legitament reason for her hovering after my stunt of running of to try and keep Sasuke from leaving. In my defense that happened nearly three years ago…. and I had only tried to make a great escape and go back a handful of times since then.

According to the Pack I was supposed to be on the first 'Akatsuki episode' as Sam had so eloquently dubbed it (Where Gaara is captured and the Akatsuki emerge as a whole). They knew I wasn't following their guideline and had a rough esimated of where I actually was in my reading. However, I was much further ahead than that. As I looked at the manga in my hands I had to admit that The Pack might have had a point about the whole 'support' thing. What I was reading now...was...actually starting to get to me. I read the words carefully and looked at the images over and over again hoping, hoping that what I was seeing was simply a trick of the mind or that perhaps my dad was just trying to pull one over me. However I knew in my heart that it wasn't the case. The pictures and words never changed.

Dead...he was dead. Jiraiya was...dead. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. It just didn't seem...feasible...possible even. His last few words were what really got to me though. He spoke about a prophecy….a prophecy that I didn't know about. I knew everything...okay...not everything, but anything I didn't know I'm certain Ali did...and she would have told me about this. Wouldn't she? If her own brother was part of a prophecy wouldn't she have told me? Yes she would have. She considered me family. Her Brother. She had lost everything in the war. When she was lost and alone….When I felt lost and alone, we had met. It felt like something that was been missing in my life had been found. I knew she felt the same way.

I wanted to go back so bad. I needed to go back. There was no way in hell I was just going to stand back and let Jiraiya be killed. Sure he was a pervert and all, but he was like a grandfather to me or at the very least my creepy uncle. He was...something...just like how Sasuke was something or how Kyuubi, Leopard, Wolf, Cat, and Bailey were something. They were family. They were my family. Mine. The only family that was still living and breathing. To think…to know, even for a moment, that one of them was going to die...I couldn't stand it. Even when I knew that Leopard had just been pretending to be dead to trick Sasuke into leaving it felt like my heart had stopped and my blood was freezing over.

I don't know how long I sat there. A few seconds, minutes, hours...Hell I could have been there a few days and I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. All that was on my mind was that he was going to die and it was ALL MY FAULT! OR rather all my clones fault…..but he was still essentially me. So it was still my fault that he had died, wasn't it? I lost myself in my grief and guilt. I was brought back to reality when the manga was ripped away from me and hands covered my eyes. I leaned my head back and rested my head on their shoulder. My eyes closed.

"Guess who?" I heard a voice say. Baileys tone was torn between sounding happy and sad. She has seen see what I was reading. I remained silent and didn't answer. I heard a sigh pass her lips and she pulled away, her hands on my shoulders, and looked me over. It wasn't even ten seconds later that I felt her arms pull me to her and wrap around me in a hug. She set her chin on my shoulder. "Silly nugget...you aren't suppose to read ahead."

"I know" was all I said.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Honestly...I want to forget about it..."

She remained silent for the longest time. A sad look crossed her face and she hugged me a little tighter than before. "Bad things happen to good people...people we love...and it's very hard to forget Naruto...Believe me...I've tried...you can never really forget. You can just look forward and try to see the world as basically good...even if you have to look through rose colored glasses to do so, you have to continue on, and remember all the good times you had and take the lessons they taught you to heart."

Her words stunned me for a moment. I had never heard her say something so deep, and never seen her look so sad. The look was gone moments later as she helped me up. She was smiling and her lips were perked up in such a way that made her look almost mischievous.

"I'm telling wolf you broke the rules!" She ran off and I stood there blinking for several moments until finally it registered in my mind what she was doing.

"WAIT BAILEY DON'T DO IT! I WANT TO LIVE!"


End file.
